Flame: Book 2
by jxssimarie
Summary: When old foes return, the young couple must risk their lives, putting everything on the line. Their love and integrity will be put to the ultimate test. With a new prize in sight, the bloodline of the royal family is at stakes, for this could be the end of it all.
1. Part 1

Over only the course of a few months, the young couple rebuilt their nation, a new era of peace embraced by its people. They were a powerhouse, for the first time in fire nation history working side by side on each and every major decision. While Zuko worked on the inevitable, learning from past mistakes to build and maintain its army, Katara focused more on building strong allies and trade routes with other nations. Both strategies seemed to work in sync, making the nation into one they could only dream towards.

6 months after their 'I do's' all seemed quiet, no force strong enough to break their bond. That is until an anonymous letter arrived, addressed to the royal couple only.

"Lord, Zuko... You have mail!"

Iroh burst into Zuko's chamber, jumping and cheering like a child. Handing off the carefully rolled parchment over, Zuko sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's only a letter, most likely from our troops, nothing to he excited about."

"Well come on let's see what it is!"

"You're so nosy..."

Untying the small red ribbon holding it all together, he unraveled the paper, reading over the words carefully.

_I will see you soon, ZuZu_

Quickly he threw the papers onto the ground, jumping up from his seat, staring down at the parchment with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Get Katara in here... Now!"

Without any doubts Iroh rushed out of the room, searching the halls for the young waterbender. The two rushed back into the Fire Lord's chambers, Zuko still standing in place.

"What's wrong honey?"

"She's coming..."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? My psychotic sister!"

"Z-Zuko calm down... How do you know it's really her?"

With shaky hands he picked up the letter, handing it over to his wife. Her mouth dropped, she wanted so badly to stay calm and reassure him it was nothing, but they both knew Azula is the only person who would call him ZuZu. They had almost forgotten her escape, after so long with no word from her it seemed as if she would never become a problem.

"It's her."

"It might just be a bluff..."

"Regardless, she's insane and I'm not going to let anything happen to any of us, I'm heightening the security around the palace. I want it known that if anyone at all sees her to bring her into my custody right away..."

Iroh nodded with a weary smile, exiting to initiate the order. Katara moved to her husbands side, wrapping her hand around his.

"Everything will be okay."

"I know... I just can't let anything happen to you... I would never forgive myself... I can't handle another close call..."

"I can protect myself, you know that. We will be fine."

Zuko pressed his lips against her cheek before the brunette exited the room, her own plan in mind. Rushing through the halls she gathered the necessary supplies; parchment, ink, and a brush. Taking a seat out on the front balcony she immediately got to work, knowing a little more help around the palace would be reassuring to them both.

_Dear Sokka, _

_All is well at the moment, I don't want to worry you. An old enemy has returned and I would appreciate if you and Suki would come visit for a few days. I'll explain everything when you arrive, I hope to see you soon. _

For the moment that would be the best option. Bringing the letter down to the set of guards downstairs, she handed it over knowing they would pass the message along as soon as they could.

For now the couple could only wait for Azula's next move.


	2. Part 2

**Zuko's POV:**

_Is this really happening? Am I just overreacting?_

The question would haunt him. He hated the unknown, desperately wanting to know the outcome of each move.

With security heightened around the Royal palace, he was put more at ease. However, Azula had quite a few tricks up her sleeve. Sitting on his throne staring out into the distance, his train of thought was soon interrupted when Iroh burst through the door, a look of worry on his face.

"Zuko, Katara is not feeling well you should go check in on her."

Without a response he stood from his seat, rushing into the master bedroom to see what all the fuss was about. He entered the room, no sign of his wife. A muffled cry was heard from the bathroom, "In here..."

Head slumped over the toilet she wiped her mouth, tilting her head slightly to smile back at him.

"Are you okay?"

"J-Just fine... I have a weak stomach today I guess, probably something I ate."

Kneeling down beside her, he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

As the days passed by the morning sickness continued, both ignoring the obvious. With tensions still high within the Royal walls, Zuko refused to let Katara leave for a doctors visit, instead inviting the family doctor to the palace.

It started with the obvious questions; _How long have you been feeling ill? What other symptoms are you having? _

The questions continued on, Zuko still in place by the bedside, gently squeezing her hand every so often. After a few minutes of pestering, the doctor politely asked Zuko to leave the room. At first he refused but with a gentle nod from his wife, he took his leave.

**Katara's POV:**

Her eyes darted towards the door as her husband stepped out. She hated doctors, even as a healer herself. She really didn't want him to leave, but also didn't want to worry him by begging him to stay.

"D-Doctor, why did you ask Zuko to leave? Is something wrong with me?"

"No nothing at all, in fact you two are very healthy!"

"I don't understand..."

"Katara, you're glowing! You are with child."

"O-Oh my..."

Deep down Katara was thrilled, ecstatic to be adding on to their little family. The time wasn't right at all, how would Zuko even react? With so much going on she had no idea how he would react.

"A new heir to the throne... What a beautiful blessing."

"Thank you doctor..."

Gathering his belongings the man exited the room, Zuko quickly shuffling back in.

"Hey Katara, is everything alright?"

For just that moment, she wanted to share her happiness, letting every bad thought escape her mind she simply smiled, fingers tracing along her stomach.

No words needed to be said, Zuko's face instantly lit up for the first time in weeks, sweeping his lover off of her feet, holding her close.

"This is really happening..."

"I know things are tense right now, but this is what we need, what we deserve. I can't wait to meet our little fire blaster!"

"Hey, hey don't get ahead of yourself mister, this little peanut just could be the worlds next greatest water bender - second to me of course!"

"Alright you have a point ..."

The moment couldn't last forever, Iroh soon peeking his head around the corner. He had to have been eavesdropping, but for how long?

"I sense a secret in the air, were you not going to share the happy news with your dear old uncle?"

"You haven't even given us a chance to tell you!"

This child would truly change their lives forever, the possibility of a water bender eventually ruling the kingdom would spread quickly. The three of them decided it was best for now if only the family knew. If news spread it could make them a bigger target. With tensions high it was best to keep it hidden, at least until it would become too obvious to ignore.


	3. Part 3

**Azula's POV:**

The stench of smoke, vomit, and liquor lingered in the air as she slammed her glass mug down on the counter before her.

"Fill me up!"

"I think you've had enough miss-"

"You haven't seen enough just yet..."

Reluctantly the bartender filled her glass, trembling as her golden eyes peered right into his soul. She knew his weaknesses, one wrong word and she would easily burn the entire establishment to the ground. But for now, another drink.

Drunken conversation and gossip filled the room, as usual she tried to drown it out. She only wanted a decent meal and some drinks, nothing more nothing less. Fire Nation gossip was the least of her concerns. As the cool liquid burned its way down her throat, a regular burst through the door, a proud grin staining his smug face.

Azula couldn't help but eavesdrop, the regular sitting down right beside her filling the bartender in on the latest palace gossip.

"Zulan! I have some top secret news for ya! Wanted to share it with my favorite bartender before anyone else."

"Have you been drinking already? I don't care about any damn gossip!"

"Come oh it's pretty exciting, or at least I thought it was. So my buddy Lee works over at the palace as a guard, and I guess he overheard something, I don't think he was supposed to repeat it but come on, it's pretty juicy!"

"Well spill it already, I'm not gonna wait all night."

"Alright, alright I've peaked your interest, I guess I'm forced to tell you how, huh? So news is, the royal family has a baby on the way!"

Azula had tried so hard over the past few months to control her anger, hiding in plain sight. This news was just too much for her to handle. Slamming the glass down on the counter, shattered shards scattered the bar. Without a word she stormed out of the building , blue flames quickly spreading throughout the building. With one final blow all that would be left soon were ashes, the screams of dozens filling the crisp night air. As the building burned behind her, knees weak she collapsed onto the cold pavement, eyes wide with shock and anger.

Her entire body shaked, struggling to utter out the simplest of words.

"S-So Zu-Zu thinks he can steal my rightful place on the throne, and n-now... create a filthy mutt?! Why does he tempt me so... He just makes it too easy to destroy him... I will regain my place on the throne, I will... regain my honor."

**Zuko's POV:**

They tried their best to keep the baby secret, at least for now. Palace staffing was limited and guards were sworn to absolute secrecy. However, it didn't take an idiot to realize that would only last for so long.

He was amazed with his wife, although it was still early on in the pregnancy, she never had a dull day. Even when sickness would take over her, she still shot right up with positivity, not letting anything at all stop her from attending meetings and continuing to master her bending.

The morning sun had just risen, Zuko joined his wife along with a few guards and generals in the royal meeting room, waiting for Iroh to arrive fashionably late per usual. Today was their scheduled weekly meeting, an opportunity to discuss ideas, plan for the future, and discuss any significant recent events. After a few minutes Iroh rushes into the room, papers flying around. With a small chuckle he tried his best to gather them all, finally taking his seat.

"So nice of you to decide to come, Uncle."

"Hey I was only a few minutes late-"

"Besides the point, what do we have on the agenda for today?"

"Right - first topic of discussion, Avatar Aang should be arriving for his scheduled visit sometime tomorrow."

"Perfect, staff please make sure the guest house is ready and stocked with the finest treats, oh and also make sure the barn is cleared out by tonight, stocked with hay and melons."

A few silent nods answered, staff and guards quickly jotting down his requests.

"Okay next topic of discussion, Katara the doctor will be here this afternoon for your check up, make sure Zuko's schedule is also cleared for that time, it's important for you to be there."

Zuko only replied with a nod, squeezing Katara's hand with a smile.

"Third topic of the day, our first naval fleet of our reconstruction relief act will set out for the Southern Water Tribe tonight, they will update us on their efforts once they arrive."

A few nods and eager note takers responded.

"Is that all for todays meeting?"

"Well, no actually there is one more thing we might want to discuss..."

"We don't have all day..."

"The Flaming Lotus was burned to the ground last night ..."

"What does that have to do with me? I think the police can handle a drunken bar fight between benders gone wrong, piss the wrong bender off and anything can happen-"

"35 casualties, only one survivor, the bartender. His name is Zulan- he was the closest to the backdoor of the bar."

"I still don't see how this is my problem..."

"Zuko, he told authorities blue flames burned the building to the ground, a drunk woman stormed off seconds before it happened."

The room went silent, everyone knew what that small detail meant. Azula was here in the royal city, no one could really guess how long. Something ticked her off, she was unstable and unpredictable, she needed to be captured immediately.

"I want to meet with the bartender, invite him to the palace for dinner tonight, a private dinner, I only want myself, Katara, and you uncle to attend..."

"And if he refuses to come?"

"Arrest him..."


	4. Part 4

_**Zuko's POV:**_

This was no ordinary dinner, he needed definitive proof that the perpetrator was indeed Azula. He had to be certain before making any next move. Zuko was pleased to hear that the bartender involved, Zulan, quickly agreed to the meeting. An invitation to the palace was a once in a lifetime opportunity for many. Regardless of the circumstances he was eager to accept. A small table in the dining hall was quickly set up for the occasion.

Himself, Katara, and Iroh were quickly seated, awaiting their guests arrival. After only a few minutes two guards led the man in, seating him directly across from Zuko. He wanted to be polite, offering a calm atmosphere. However, he needed answers and grew impatient with each passing moment.

"Welcome Zulan, thank you for accepting our invitation."

"Of course... though I'm still unsure of why you would choose me of all people..."

"This is actually regarding the incident at your establishment... I think you might have some vital information for me..."

"Why? Did you catch the asshole that did it yet? That bar was my livelihood!"

"I do think that with your help, I'll be able to track her down.."

"So you guys do think it was that psycho that stormed out right before?"

"I think that psycho might be my sister..."

"The banished princess... she was a regular I would never guess she was Princess Azula."

"I see... so she has been hiding in plain sight this whole time..."

"I'll help you any way I can, what do you need from me?"

Sliding a few old portraits across the table, Zuko awaited his reaction tirelessly.

"Is that the girl?"

"Yes... her hair is much shorter now.. and she looks a little roughed up... but that's her... how could I have not known it was her?"

"She's a master of manipulation, how often did she come to your bar?"

"Nightly for the past few weeks or so, she never spoke much to anyone, just sat and ordered a few drinks..."

"What ticked her off? Did you hear anyone talking to her?"

"Oh uh... right before she stormed off another one of my regulars came in, said he had some gossip from the palace..."

"I won't arrest you or anything, tell me what they told you."

"He told me that you and your wife were ... expecting..."

"Well that's it..."

"She had to have been close enough to hear.."

Zuko looked over at his wife, Katara clutching her stomach with fear.

"Z-Zuko, I think I'm going to be sick..."

Katara ran out of the dining hall, Zuko quickly excusing himself and running right after her. They made their way into their quarters, Katara hunched over the toilet. Zuko sat down beside her, pulling her hair gently away from her face, stroking her back as to offer some bit of comfort. After a few moments Katara washed herself up, knees wobbling as she slid back onto the floor.

She turned to him, shaky words escaping her lips, "Shes going to come for me..."

"No, no... I'll kill her before she comes anywhere near us... she will never, ever hurt you..."

"You don't know that... she's been in plain sight this whole time and no ones even noticed her, what if she's snuck into the palace without our knowledge?"

"That will not happen... I need you to trust me.."

"I do, I'm just scared... for us, for our baby."

"I am going to put an end to this, I promise you that."

**Azula's POV:**

Once she was calm and focused once more, she knew she didn't have much time to act. She needed a plan, there was only one person left on this Earth that she trusted, and she needed his wisdom.

It was late, most guards either tired or distracted. Dressed in a long black cloak she shielded herself amongst the shadows, only moving forward when she was certain the guards were not looking her way. This was light work, she knew every passageway, every blind spot, every secret room. After all, the palace was the only home she had ever known. Effortlessly she made her way inside, avoiding each guard as she rushed her way down below the palace, only one target in mind.

She was well aware that her father should have a guard by his cell at all times. But tonight she was lucky, no guard in sight. This was just another hint at her true fate coming true. Removing the cloak to show her face, she sat down on the cold floor, eyes peering into the cell before her.

"Father..."

"You have failed me Azula, and yet you are still so brave as to come see me..."

"I need your advice father... I need to restore my rightful place on the throne..."

"If you had killed the Avatar like I instructed you to, we wouldn't be facing our current exile."

"I have a plan... a plan that could work, a plan that could put us both back where we belong."

"It is too late for me, I am nothing without my bending, but there might still be a chance for you. You need to defeat your brother."

"Another problem is in our way now... Have you not heard?"

"I hear nothing down here.."

"Father, the water bender is pregnant... she's carrying the next heir to the throne..."

"No... We can't let that happen..."

"I need your help... What do I do?"

"You need to eliminate them both, they will know that you are coming, you must outsmart them. With the girls condition, it will be much easier to get to your brother rather than her. But Zuko is the key to luring her directly to you. She is naive and in love, if you capture Zuko, she will come running to you. You must keep Zuko alive but weakened until she comes to you. The girl will be weaker each day her due date approaches. Once she comes to you, take them both out."

"I'm ready father, I can do this.."

"You must prepare yourself, Zuko has now trained with the best benders, he is much more powerful now than when you last faced him..."

"I will not rest until they are all dead."


	5. Part 5

**Zuko's POV: **

With the hunt for Azula on, the entire palace was on edge. Guards stopping each hooded figure passing by, streets now covered in wanted posters. The reward for her was high, enough to give a lavish lifestyle to any man or woman to enjoy and then pass on to their children. Any person would be a fool not to turn her in. But then again, it would take more than an average civilian to capture her. Zuko made sure that the best assassins and hunters around knew of the large reward. Azula could not possibly outsmart them all, it wouldn't be long before one of the best would bring her in - dead or alive.

Aang would be arriving any second now for a routine meeting, he wanted to make sure he didn't know about the Azula situation until he was already here. Zuko had the situation handled, this was something he needed to do himself. After all, she was his sister.

Katara's pregnancy along with their ongoing rebuilding initiative was just enough to convince Aang to stop by earlier than expected. The younger boy was so keen on becoming the child's godfather - a request that just might be met. It was amazing to see in person just how excited he was. If only he knew the danger they had all truly been in. With him staying in the guest house as usual, Zuko figured since they have not seen him in person since the wedding, it was only fair to give them all a chance to catch up before they discussed any business. Katara was thrilled to see her friend, and deep down he knew he was too. His visit alone was enough to brighten their moods even under the circumstances. With the finest tea the Fire Nation had to offer being brewed in the background, all three sat around the dining room table sharing stories old and new.

Aang mentioned the baby nearly every other sentence, asking about possible names, the possibility of bender or no bender, and even if we had started working on the baby's room. Of course those were normal questions to ask a new family, but with the threat of Azula they seemed so far behind. Katara had only been two months along, but as each day passed time seemed to move faster. He started to question whether or not he would even be a good father. After all, he was cursed with one of the worst fathers in existence. Iroh had always been a better father figure to hi, and as far as the baby would know, Iroh is their grandfather. Zuko was just worried he wouldn't be able to provide the perfect life their baby deserved. With all of the chaos surrounding them, it seemed like an impossible task. His new family was everything to him now - he just didn't want to risk fucking it all up.

Lost in thought, Aang's next question brought him back to his senses.

"So Zuko, what's going on with all of the guards everywhere? I know this is a palace and everything but I doubt after all of my visits you just now decided to up the security for me."

"It's nothing... You don't need to worry about anything..."

"Come on Zuko, he needs to know."

"Alright fine, Azula's finally been spotted.. She knows about the baby."

"Why didn't you guys tell me! Together we can find her - You two should know to trust me by now.."

"Aang it's not that.. We do trust you, this is just something I need to do on my own, my family's at risk, she's my sister, I need to find her on my own terms."

"Your family is why you need my help, you have them to worry about now. I can't let you go on some suicide mission when you have a wife and child that need you. You're one of my best friends Zuko, please let me help you..."

"Fine... but like I said, everything will be on my own terms, she is my sister after all, if anyone can find her it's me."

"Together we'll find her and arrest her, throw her in the same cell as your father."

"Now we're talking!"

With his guards not only stationed across the Fire Nation, but also the whole world, it was only a matter of tine before they heard something. And when that time comes, he knew for sure Aang would help him in anyway possible.

Time was passing by fast, he knew he needed to find and capture her before the baby is born. As much as Azula wanted himself, he knew she would do anything possible to get her hands on the baby. After all, their baby was the future of the Fire Nation. She wanted what her ill mind was so convinced belonged to her, the throne, the royal lifestyle, all of it. He fought too hard to not only regain his honor, but to regain peace and order in his life. He refused to let her take that away from him.


	6. Part 6

**Azula's POV: **

It was almost time to strike, her plan was coming together so well. It was absolutely fool proof and she knew she needed to act quickly. After only meeting with her father a few times, she discovered she did still have a few loyal servants. A select number of guards currently slaving away to ZuZu trusted her judgement much more than his. She still had the power she needed, the power she craved. These guards were willing to risk their jobs, reputation, and even their lives to please her. The best part of it all was that no one would ever suspect a thing until it would be too late, much too late. Azula was out for blood now, imprisonment was far too small of a punishment.

The throne would be hers, everything she ever wanted in life was now only an arm length away. Today was the day history would be rewritten, the tragic fall of Firelord Zuko's reign. A tearwrenching tragic accident leaving only one suitable heir to the throne, By the end of this weekend, she would be a hero and all would bow down to her, even the Avatar, she would have every single one of them wrapped around her finger like the stupid puppets they are.

**Katara's POV: **

As each day passed by she could feel herself becoming weaker. She absolutely hated the feeling but knew she would regain her strength after the baby arrived. She was no longer allowed to leave the palace, with Azula out there somewhere, Zuko insisted it was too much of a risk to take. She respected her husbands decision, but missed seeing the town, the shops, other people. Some days she felt like a prisoner, wanting so desperately to feel free again.

With Zuko away all day on business, she seated herself on the outer balcony, a book in one hand and a small china glass in the other. Iroh popped in every now and then to replenish her tea supply, a certain blend he insisted was good for the baby. Lost in the black and white words scripted on the pages before her eyes, for the first time in weeks she felt at peace. A relaxing day to herself was all she needed to recover, the calm before the storm.

A group of three guards entered the balcony area, disturbing her concentration.

"Katara, we are here on orders from the Firelord to escort you into town-"

"What do you mean? I thought he didn't want me leaving the palace.."

"We are only following his orders from this morning, if you do not want to go that is fine-"

"N-No, I do, I do! I could finally start shopping for the baby... I'll be ready to leave in 5 minutes."

"Absolutely, we will be waiting outside."

**Zuko's POV:**

The meetings seemed to be neverending, with the last of the day finally over with he searched for Katara, excited to finally spend some time with her. He knew how difficult it had been for her these past few weeks, she wanting nothing more to live a normal life again, and he felt the same way. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, but right now he needed to protect her more than anything. Stepping into the dining hall he found Iroh munching on some cookies along with his late afternoon tea.

"Uncle, have you seen Katara anywhere?"

"She was on the balcony reading a little earlier, she might of fallen asleep up there-"

Heading up to the balcony he could see she was not there, at a closer glance he noticed a book on the ground below one of the chairs. He picked it up, placing it down on the balcony table, his eyes instantly caught a little white note placed on her chair. Carefully picking it up, his stomach dropped as he noticed ZuZu written intricately on the front side of the card. His body began to shake violently from both fear and shock, he lowered himself to the ground, terrified to read it.

_It's been so long ZuZu, I've decided to spend some time catching up with my dear sister in law, it would be a shame if something ever happened to that little baby of yours. If you would like to join us, you can find us here..._

Attached to the note was a familiar address, one belonging to a large abandoned warehouse their father once used to store weapons. Without a second thought he rushed outside of the palace, his only thought was to get there as quickly as possible, this was his own fight, he didn't need to drag anyone else into it.

His lungs ached, but he couldn't stop. He raced through the streets of the royal city, determined to find Katara. With the warehouse now in site, he stopped for a short moment desperately trying to catch his breath. He approached the large metal doors to the building, aggressively trying to pull them open, of course they were locked. He knew it wouldn't be so easy, even with a sick invitation.

"Azula! I know you're in there, open these doors!"

He pounded on them violently, blood trickling down his arms. The pounding stopped as a voice started to sing, it sounded like it was coming from all different directions, all except for inside the building,.

"ZuZu, ZuZu, Oh how I've missed you.."

Before he could even react, a sharp stinging pain ran down his neck. He turned, Azula smirking.

He couldn't talk, he couldn't move. His body went numb and his eyes began to feel heavy. He collapsed onto the ground, everything around him going dark.

"I've got you right where I want you now..."


	7. Part 7

**Katara's POV:**

The trip into town really lifted her spirits. It seemed like such a simple thing, but it made her feel alive again, more in control of the things going on around her. Having picked up a few new outfits for the baby along with some new clothes for herself, she was excited to show them off to Zuko. Now back in the palace, she made her way into the dining hall, assuming Zuko might have already been seated without her. She strolled in with a smile, slightly disappointed to only see Iroh.

"Good evening Katara, care to join me for a cup?"

"Yeah of course."

she took a seat beside him, waiting patiently for her tea to be served. She took her first sip, gently setting it back down on the table.

"Where have you been? Zuko has been looking all over for you."

"I went out into town, with a few guards of course-"

"And Zuko allowed that?"

"Yeah, that's what they told me at least."

"Ah, that was very kind of my nephew, I know he has been very worried about you lately. He must have some information on Azula that he's hiding from us if he felt safe enough to let you leave,"

"That's what I thought too, have you seen him anywhere?"

"Last I saw him he was looking for you, I had just assumed you two found eachother, but I guess that was not the case."

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon,"

"Oh I'm sure, after all it is not unusual for Zuko to disappear throughout the day, I'm starting to believe that is his favorite hobby."

"I agree"

For a while they sipped their tea in silence, expecting Zuko to walk through the door any second. As each minute passed, that expectation grew bleak. With Zuko's absence, Katara chose to share the new baby clothes with Iroh instead. His eyes lit up with each cute little outfit. From very early on in the pregnancy Iroh began referring to the baby as a she. Of course she wouldn't get her hopes up until the day came and she saw for herself, but he was very adamant about it. She started to fear he would be disappointed if it ended up being a boy.

An hour passed by and she started to worry more about Zuko. Iroh continued to reassure her that she would wake up in the morning with him in bed with her as usual. A sick feeling in her stomach made her fear that it might not be the case.

Retiring to their quarters, she lay in bed in silence for hours. Her mind began to ponder the best and worst case scenarios. Eventually her eyes began to grow heavy. The pregnancy seemed to drain every ounce of energy out of her. Sleep soon became to strong of a feeling to fight, drifting off.

As she awoke in the morning, her worst fears started to become a reality. Still half asleep she forced herself out of bed, rushing downstairs into Iroh's office space. He could sense her worry before even stepping foot through the door.

"I have not heard from him yet either..."

"I don't understand, he wouldn't disappear without anyone knowing anything. I mean come on, he's the Firelord! Somebody has to know something..."

"I will begin asking the guards.. I'm sure he is fine, we will find him."

Something in his voice terrified her, she knew he could no longer promise that. He was starting to grow just as worried as she was.

After pestering each and every guard for hours, they all claimed to know nothing. One even said he was here one second and gone the next. With Zuko gone, she was in charge. She could use this to her advantage. She quickly rushed into town, everyone more than willing to answer any questions she had. Eventually she came across a friendly shopkeeper, claiming he had seen Zuko rush out of the palace and down the street. He was not certain of the direction, but it was a start.

Returning to the palace, she shared the information with Iroh. He instantly began blurting out his assumptions.

"If he had been in such a rush, he might have found Azula.."

"I know he thinks he can, but he can't face her alone, we need to find him."

"You will not do a thing, I will send guards into town to find him, we need you here now more than ever."

"I refuse to just sit here and panic, he needs me you know this..."

"You are in no condition to fight right now, you need to accept that..."

That response angered her, if she had to fight she would and could. She stormed out of the room, heading upstairs to the balcony. She needed to collect her thoughts and think of a plan. Taking a seat, her eyes focused on the ground, a small white note calling out to her. Curious, she picked it up, tracing the small parchment with her fingers. _ZuZu._

_Oh no, she was here..._

She was terrified to read it, this must of been the reason he left. After a few moments, she decided she had to do it. Turning the letter over, her eyes scanned the paper, each word stabbing at her heart.

He left because he thought she was in danger, Azula used her as false leverage. That crazy bitch would pay, she knew exactly where they were, exactly how to get there.


End file.
